


Chemical Bonding

by LePetitCroissant



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitCroissant/pseuds/LePetitCroissant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for finals and Beca's in trouble. Naturally she turns up at her girlfriend's apartment looking for help. [Set in their first year. Established Bechloe]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super short, little fluffy thing I wrote during one of my Chemistry classes in university when I should have been paying attention, hence the inspiration. 
> 
> Read on, enjoy, and leave me your comments! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything related to Pitch Perfect belongs to Kay Cannon and the Pitch Perfect crew.

“She’s not here.”

She went to close the door, hoping to get back to her rare study-free night and catch up on “Ground Floor” or “Super Fun Night.”

“I know. I’m here to see you.”

She raised a blond eyebrow. Her eyes roamed the younger girl, noticing the disheveled hair (rat’s nest, she mentally scoffed), the weary and hopeless look in her eyes, and the heavy books she was lugging around.

“Finals week. This science stuff just isn’t going through my head. I’d go to Chloe, but well, study dates don’t end in much ‘studying’.”

Aubrey grimaced. “Over sharing. Didn’t need to know about my best friend getting booty.”

Beca heaved a sigh, her shoulders slumping.

“Please, Bree. I really need help.”

The term of endearment surprised Aubrey. Beca must be truly desperate. Or actually tying to be nice to the blond. She mentally shook her head, deciding that it was probably the earlier. Regardless, it got the DJ through the door.

Hours later, when Chloe unlocked the door, wearily dropping her keys and bag by the door and uncaring about Aubrey’s wrath that would – undoubtedly – come, she walked into the living room to find her tiny girlfriend reciting the periodic table of elements by heart, a smug smirk permanently glued to her face.

“Hey, Chloe! Look, turns out Hobbit and I do have chemistry.”

Chloe’s jaw dropped as Beca shook her head, mumbling, “I can’t believe you made that pun…”

To the utter surprise of the study-buddies, the redhead crossed the room and kissed Aubrey’s hairline.

“Thanks, Bree. Now I might actually get some of my own studying done without the fear of wandering hands.”

Aubrey chuckled as the ginger dodged the packet of flying flash cards coming at her.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hear ye, hear ye.
> 
> Come one and come all, for lo and behold, I have joined the confusing and button filled world of tumblr.
> 
> Come find me @dishonoringthefamilycow, let's talk, bounce ideas off each other, and just be merry!


End file.
